


Their Story (The Through My Eyes Remix)

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: Merlin spends the night with his grandparents, and his grandfather tells him the story of how Merlin's parents met.





	Their Story (The Through My Eyes Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onasariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685655) by [Onasariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel). 



> For littensmittens- I really hope you enjoy this little story I put together from Merlin's point of view! :)

Merlin looked up at the sky from the cave opening. He wondered what his mum and dad were doing this evening. He knew it was important that they have time alone now and then, but he missed them.

“Merlin, come sit by the fire,” his grandfather called. His grandfather was a big man, much like his father. They had the same brown eyes and warm smile. Merlin knew his grandfather was important to their clan, and his parents had taught him to treat him with respect.

“Yes, Grandfather,” he replied, turning his back on the moon and stars to return to his grandfather’s side.

“It’s almost time for bed,” Grandfather said.

Grandmother came over to lay a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin loved his grandmother as much as he loved his grandfather. He could tell she loved him too, from all the sweets she slipped him to the kisses on his forehead. “Would you like to hear a story before bed?” she asked him.

“Ooh, yes please!” he replied.

“Which story would you like to hear?”

“The story of how my parents met.”

Grandfather laughed his big, hearty chuckle. “Merlin, you ask for that one every night you’re here.”

“But it’s my favorite one.”

“We know, and that’s why I’m going to tell it again.”

Merlin smiled up at him. “Thank you, Grandfather.”

“Alright, hush, now, Merlin. Long ago, your father traveled throughout all of Albion, as our liaison to the various kingdoms. He was in Camelot when two events took place. The first was the birth of a royal baby boy. The second was the death of his mother. King Uther declared war on magic then, for it was by magic that his son had been created.”

“King Uther is a very sad man, isn’t he?” Merlin interrupted.

“Yes he is. This war on magic meant that your father had to leave Camelot quickly, but he did not know how. The King’s own physician came to him then, offering him a way out. He gave him a letter, addressed to his great-niece in Ealdor, a small village in Essetir, to the east of Camelot. Your father thanked him, took the letter and fled eastward.

“After two days of walking and being chased, your father made it to Ealdor. He knocked on doors until he found the great-niece, who was your mother. She took him in and fed him, then put him to bed for the night. She lived alone since her parents had died some years back, and wondered what she was going to do with this strange man.

“When your father woke in the morning, she had decided to pass him off as a cousin. The villagers believed her, and soon your father became an accepted part of the village.

“But neither of them had counted on one thing—they fell in love. They knew they couldn’t continue to act as cousins any longer, and soon they came up with a plan. They would leave Ealdor and come here, to where he knew his clan had to be hidden. That way they could marry and raise a family as they wanted to. They knew this life would be hard, and that it would be hard for your mother to leave the place where she’d grown up, but they also knew they had to be together. Such was the strength of their love.

“So your mother and father packed up everything they could carry, said goodbye to the other villagers, and left Ealdor for the last time. They journeyed here, being careful to not be followed. A few days after they arrived, they were married, and a year later, you, Merlin, were born, bringing joy into all our lives.”

Grandfather looked down at Merlin. He sat leaning against his grandmother’s legs, his head on her knee, his eyes closed, and soft breaths coming from his mouth. He chuckled softly and looked up at his wife, who had a finger pressed over her lips. Grandfather carefully picked Merlin up and carried him to the little pallet where he slept, laying him there.

Grandmother stood and came over to hold her husband’s hand. “Do you think he has any idea of his own destiny?”

“No, and I pray he won’t know for several more years. Let him enjoy his childhood; there is plenty of time for destiny to play out.”

With smiles on their faces, they turned to retire to their own bed, secure in the knowledge of Emrys’s destiny.


End file.
